1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sealed-letter preparing device that arranges a printed medium transferred from an image forming device and a printed medium set on an inserter so as to match the top/bottom directions and the surface/obverse directions thereof in accordance with the orientation of the printed sheet that has been set and folded on the inserter, and encloses them in an envelope.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming device has been known, which includes an enclosing and sealing device that folds a printed medium on which printing is performed with the image forming device, and encloses the printed medium into an envelope. However, there is an increasing need for the image forming device including the enclosing and sealing device, to enclose in an envelope a printed medium printed and folded outside or an inserter printed medium such as a booklet having plural printed media bound therein by overlapping it with a printed medium printed with the image forming device. For example, a system having an inserter provided on the downstream side of the image forming device to insert the inserter printed medium is put into practical use (for example, Patent Literature 1).
The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 relates to an image forming system that includes an image forming device having an inserter. This image forming system performs printing processing after image data are rotated in order to match the orientation of an image on a sheet loaded on a tray of the inserter with the orientation of an image inputted with an image reading unit.
Here, in the case where the printed sheet fed from the inserter and the printed sheet transferred from the image forming device are overlapped with each other and are enclosed in the envelope, it is necessary to arrange the folded printed sheets so as to match the top/bottom directions and the surface/obverse directions thereof. This is consideration for a recipient of the sealed letter to facilitate reading of a content when the envelope is opened and the content is unfolded, and is prerequisite for a sealed letter sent to customers such as a direct mail and an invoice.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-295410